The One Person Who Isn't Disappointed In Me
by Windrises
Summary: The next Friendship Games is coming up, so Twilight Sparkle's friends want her to participate. Due to what happened during the previous Friendship Games and because of Rainbow Dash putting pressure on her, Twilight fears she'll fail her friends. Meanwhile, Flash Sentry has his own fears, concerning his job in the Friendship Games.


Notes: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls is based on Hasbro's My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic which was created by Lauren Faust.

Twilight Sparkle entered Canterlot High. She started walking to her locker, while getting ready for her next day of school. Twilight was Canterlot High's smartest student and she got the best grades. Because of that, she had a strong reputation and became famous, for being the school's brainiac. Twilight wasn't fond of all the attention, because it made her feel pressured. However, she tried to be nice and accept all the attention and respect, that the other students had for her.

Twilight opened her locker and started grabbing some books. Sunset Shimmer walked up to her, so Twilight said, "Greetings, Sunset Shimmer. What's going on?"

Sunset Shimmer replied, "The others want you, to hurry and get to class."

Twilight usually got to class, before the others did. Because of that, she was surprised, that her friends were already in class. She asked, "Do they want to start getting to school, at the correct time?"

Sunset answered, "I'm afraid, that they have something else in mind."

Twilight looked a bit disappointed, while saying, "I see. In that case, I'll start hurrying and get to class."

Flash Sentry started bumping into random students, when he looked around and saw Twilight Sparkle. Flash had been having a crush, on Twilight, for a long time. He often failed to impress her and get her attention, because he acted dorky and weird. Flash tried to gain his confidence, while saying, "This time, I'm going to blow Twilight's socks off, with my charm."

Snips asked, "You're going to use a fan, to blow Twilight's socks away?"

Flash sighed and said, "No, it's an expression. I can't believe you'd think that."

Snails angrily replied, "You're accusing us, of being dumb, aren't you?" Flash nervously shook his head, but Snips and Snails weren't convinced. They pushed Flash, who tripped over some books, and fell to the ground.

Twilight looked down and saw Flash laying on the ground. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you okay?"

Flash wanted to seem cool, when he was around Twilight, so he calmly said, "I'm alright."

Twilight asked, "Why are you laying on the floor?"

Flash tried to retain his dignity, by saying, "It's a new trend."

Twilight asked, "What do you mean?"

Flash explained, "Young people often do crazy and wild things, to get attention and stuff like that. That's why I'm laying on the floor. Believe it or not, it's what the cool kids do."

Twilight had an amused look on her face, while saying, "If you say so."

Twilight walked into her classroom and saw Sunset Shimmer, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie, who were all waiting for her. Twilight sat down and said, "Hi guys. What's going on?"

Applejack replied, "As you know, Canterlot High is going to be having a contest with Crystal Prep. Since last year's contest went so well, it's been turned into an annual event, rather than happening once, every four years." Crystal Prep always beats us, except for last year, when it was a tie."

Rarity responded, "Frankly, a tie is a nice clothing accessory, but it's not a very dazzling victory, when it comes to competitions."

Rainbow Dash had an excited look on her face, while saying, "If we won the competition, we'd look so awesome."

Fluttershy nervously said, "I'm not sure, that we have what it takes."

Pinkie Pie said, "Yeah, we're good at friendship and magic, but we're mediocre, when it comes to competitions."

Twilight started feeling uneasy and nervous, because the last time she participated in the competition, she turned into a dangerous creature and got her friends in danger. She nervously laughed and said, "No offense, but I'd rather not participate, in this year's Friendship Games."

Rarity put her hand on Twilight's shoulder and asked, "Are you still feeling anxiety, over last year's Friendship Games?"

Twilight answered, "I'm afraid so."

Rarity replied, "You shouldn't feel that way, anymore. You did look unfashionable and a little repulsive, when you were that creature thing. However, that's ended."

Sunset looked at Twilight and said, "It was Principal Cinch's fault, that you turned into Midnight Sparkle and tried to cause trouble. She was the most obsessed, with her reputation. Ironically, she has the worst reputation, out all of us."

Twilight still felt worried, while replying, "I appreciate your forgiveness, but you want me to join this contest, because of my brain, right?" Her friends nodded. Twilight sighed and said, "That's the same reason, that Principal Cinch wanted me, to participate in the Friendship Games. I'm afraid I'll make the same type of mistakes, that I made last time, if I join."

Applejack responded, "There's no way, that could happen. The bad side of you is gone, so instead of feeling bad about that, you can start making a positive difference."

Twilight thought about it. Although last year's Friendship Games was a difficult experience, the things, that made it so troubling, were gone. Because of that, Twilight still had some worries, but she believed this Friendship Games would go along better, than the previous year. She looked at her friends and said, "Very well then. I'll be joining the Friendship Games." Her friends hugged her, which made her grin.

Meanwhile, Flash was assigned by his friends, to participate in the Friendship Games, as the guitar player. Flash tried to remain confident and calm, about the event, while pacing around the hallway. He wasn't paying much attention, to where he was walking, because his mind was distracted, with thinking about the Friendship Games. He was paying so little attention, that he accidentally walked into Twilight's locker.

Twilight turned around and was surprised, that Flash was in her locker. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "What are you doing?"

Flash nervously said, "Um, going into lockers, to surprise people, is another cool trend."

Twilight looked amused, while replying, "These trends seem more silly, than cool."

Flash replied, "Um, being silly is considered cool." He looked at Twilight and noticed she looked worried. He asked, "Is something wrong?"

Twilight fiddled with her hair, while saying, "Well, I am feeling a bit uneasy, about the upcoming competition. During the previous year, I wasn't exactly the hero, of the Friendship Games. The chances, of me turning into a creature and causing mayhem, are incredibly doubtful. However, it's hard for me, to not feel scared."

Flash asked, "What's your job, in the Friendship Games?"

Twilight answered, "It's up to me, to be the smart one and take care, of the Friendship Games' question section."

Flash replied, "Then you have no reason, to worry about that. After all, you're the smartest student, that Canterlot High has ever had."

Twilight knew she was smart, but she didn't really consider herself, to be one of Canterlot High's smartest students. She had a shy, but flattered look on her face, while asking, "Do you really think that?"

Flash answered, "I sure do. When it comes to being smart, you're the best."

Twilight asked, "Will you be in the Friendship Games?"

Flash put on a pair of sunglasses and answered, "Yes, I'm going to be the guitar dude."

Twilight replied, "That sounds like the type of job, that you'll be amazing at."

Flash responded, "Thank you, but I can be kind of clumsy, when I'm onstage." Flash tripped and bumped into Trixie. Trixie dropped her lunchbox. Flash fell on the floor and landed on several batches, of peanut-butter crackers. Flash grabbed a water bottle, out of the garbage can, and poured it on himself, to clean himself off. However, it looked like he wet his pants, so he accidentally blurted out, "My pants are wet!" Students started taking selfies, with him, and started laughing.

Twilight looked at Flash and asked, "Are you okay?"

Flash answered, "I'm not sure. To be honest, I feel like a joke."

Twilight put her hand on Flash's shoulder and replied, "You're not a joke. When it comes to following the trends, you seem to be the best."

Flash tried to look cool, while saying, "I do what I can. I wish you the best, with the Friendship Games. I think you're gonna be amazing."

Twilight smiled and replied, "Thank you, Flash. I think, that you're going to do great." School was done, so Twilight was about to leave. However, she saw Rainbow Dash, who was talking about her, along with the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

Rainbow Dash looked the Crusaders and said, "Previous generations, of Canterlot High students, have let us done. However, Twilight's going to sparkle things up."

Apple Bloom asked, "Why do you have so much confidence in her?"

Rainbow Dash answered, "Because she's the smartest student I know. I don't see any chance, that she's going to let us done. Believe me, if she fails us, I'll be more disappointed, than ever before." Twilight started walking away, while feeling more pressured, than ever before.

A few hours later, Twilight got on her bed and closed her eyes. She was hoping she could have some good dreams, so she could get the confidence boost, that she needed. However, she started having a nightmare.

Twilight's nightmare:

Twilight was onstage, while sweating. Principal Celestia asked, "Who was the first President?"

Twilight was so nervous, that she started saying wrong answers. She said, "The first President was Starswirl." Her friends angrily stared at her.

Principal Celestia asked, "How many letters are in the alphabet?"

Twilight answered, "Twenty-eight."

Principal Celestia asked, "What's 5 +5?"

Twilight had sweat pouring down her face, while saying, "Twenty-five."

Principal Celestia said, "Wow, Twilight, your dumbness is outstanding." She smiled and started clapping.

Principal Cinch started pacing around Twilight, while saying, "Your recent failure is hardly surprising. Ever since you started going to Canterlot High, you've been affecting your reputation."

Rarity folded her arms and said, "Your answers are almost as shameful, as the way you dress."

Twilight looked down and saw that she was in a bathrobe. She asked, "Have I been dressed like this, during the entire event?"

Pinkie Pie answered, "Duh, didn't you hear me giggling?"

Rarity said, "Your bathrobe is so plain and so lacking in fashion. When it comes to style, you're no Lelouch Lamperouge."

Applejack gave Twilight a disapproving look, while saying, "You lied to us, by telling us you knew what you were doing, when it came to the Friendship Games."

Rainbow Dash angrily glared at Twilight and said, "I've never been more ashamed, of one of my friends. You're twenty percent less cool, than any student, that Canterlot High has ever had."

Twilight asked, "Is there anything I can do, to make you feel better?"

Rainbow smirked and replied, "Indeed there is." She grabbed her guitar and hit Twilight on the head, while saying, "El-Kabong!"

Twilight opened her eyes and was thankful, that it was just a dream. She looked at her blanket, which was covered in sweat. She nervously sighed, while not feeling sure, that she'd do well, when the Friendship Games started.

A few weeks later, the day came, where Twilight, Flash, and the others to compete, in the Friendship Games. While backstage, Twilight walked by Flash and asked, "How are you feeling, about the Friendship Games?"

Flash said, "I think things will be fine."

Trixie walked by Flash and said, "We've got a problem."

Flash asked, "What is it?"

Trixie answered, "Bulky Biceps forgot to come. Since he's the singer, of our band, we're burnt toast."

Flash replied, "I think we'll be okay, if we can find a new singer."

Trixie thought about it, before saying, "You'll be the new singer."

Flash nervously asked, "What are you talking about?"

Trixie answered, "You know how to play the guitar, so you should be able to sign."

Flash replied, "I'm not sure about that. Besides, I don't have the lyric sheets, for the songs."

Trixie folded her arms and asked, "Why not?"

Flash nervously laughed and said, "I used the sheets, to wipe away some stains."

Trixie replied, "The great and powerful Trixie doesn't tolerate mediocre and helpful answers, so you better start singing."

Flash responded, "Okay then."

Twilight looked at Flash and asked, "Are things going to be okay?"

Flash had a lot of doubts, but he wanted to retain a confident and cool appearance, so he put on a pair of sunglasses and said, "Things are going to be good." He got onstage. He grabbed his guitar and started playing it, while trying to come up with some lyrics. He sang, "Oogieloves, how I can live without my Oogieloves? Let's go search for balloons, beat up goons, and sing some tunes."

The crowd started playing, so Flash tried to create a new song. He sang, "I really like hay, I'm going to eat it today, while surfing at the bay, in the month of May, and I'll be wearing a toupee." The crowd started booing louder, than ever before.

Flash got offstage, while feeling ashamed of himself. Trixie looked at him and said, "When it comes to bombing, the foolish and weak Flash Sentry is prepared."

Twilight stared at him and defensively replied, "It's not his fault. He was hired to play the guitar, not sing."

Trixie responded, "The great and powerful Trixie doesn't have time, for your wimpy excuses."

Twilight had a concerned look on her face, while walking by Flash, and asking, "Are you okay?"

Flash hand his hand over his face, while saying, "I'm a loser and a failure."

Twilight shook her head and replied, "No you're not. You were put into an unfair situation, so instead of feeling about yourself, you should feel proud, for giving that task a try."

Flash started feeling a little bit, while asking, "Do you really think I should feel proud?"

Twilight answered, "Well, you have no reason to feel bad, because I'm proud of your effort."

Flash smiled and replied, "Thank you, Twilight."

It was about time, for Twilight to start answering questions. Rainbow Dash walked by her and said, "I wish you the best of luck, because if you don't do your best, we'll be humiliated, for another year."

Twilight replied, "I'll try."

Rainbow Dash responded, "Try twenty-percent harder, than you normally do."

Twilight got onstage. She tried to be confident, but it was hard for her, because all of the pressure and her fears. Principal Cinch was put in charge, of asking Twilight questions. Cinch wanted revenge for what happened, during the previous Friendship Games. Because of that, Cinch was planning on asking questions, that weren't related to school and were very hard. Principal Cinch asked, "Who was the villain, in the fifth episode, of the 1977 Batman animated show?"

Twilight nervously guessed, "Two-Face."

Principal Cinch replied, "Two-Face wasn't even on that particular Batman show, which shows how poor your answer truly is." She paused and asked, "Who is the main villain, of Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville?"

Twilight nervously said, "I don't know that show."

Principal Cinch replied, "You also don't know, how to answer a question." She paused and asked, "What are the names, of Tamayura's main characters?"

Twilight guessed, "Natsuki, Shizuru, Ayano, and Kyoko."

Principal Cinch shook her head and asked, "What two Superman characters had the honor, of being played by Tony Jay?"

Twilight guessed, "Lex Luthor and Brainiac."

After a few more failed attempts, at guessing the answer, Principal Cinch said, "You failed, at giving any correct answers. Your reputation is more spotty, than ever before." Twilight got backstage, while looking ashamed of herself. Principal Cinch had an evil smile on her face, while feeling overjoyed.

Most of Twilight's friends were disappointed, but they didn't want to make a fuss. However, Rainbow Dash was upset. Once Twilight got backstage, Rainbow Dash said, "When it comes to being opposite, you're the opposite of success."

Twilight nervously replied, "I'm sorry, Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash responded, "You're supposed to be the smartest student, in all of Canterlot High. You failed and frankly, I couldn't be more ashamed of you. Also, I regret inviting you, to these Friendship Games."

Twilight stepped outside, while having a tear come down her eye. Flash walked by her and asked, "Are you okay?"

Twilight looked guilty and sad, while saying, "I failed my friends."

Flash shook his head and replied, "No you didn't. Principal Cinch was giving unfair questions, which weren't about school or anything that matters. You didn't fail Rainbow Dash. If anything, she failed, by caring so much about a silly contest, that she stopped being a good friend."

Twilight felt comfort, from Flash's words, while saying, "Thank you, Flash. It means a lot to me."

Flash replied, "When Trixie was disappointed in me, you helped me feel better. My entire band gave me dirty looks."

Twilight responded, "Rainbow Dash wasn't subtle, about her disappointment. My other friends tried to be nice, but I could tell they were disappointed." She looked at Flash and said, "You were the one person, who wasn't disappointed in me."

Flash replied, "You were the same thing, for me."

Twilight hugged Flash and said, "Thank you."

Flash replied, "No problem."

Twilight said, "Instead of listening to Rainbow Dash and Trixie's whining, wanna go get a smoothie, at Mr. and Mrs. Cake's shop?" Flash nodded. Twilight and Flash held hands, while heading towards the shop. Although Twilight and Flash's performances were disappointing, their day wasn't a disappointment and they had each other, to thank for that.


End file.
